oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wake
Wake is a giant Komodo dragon. He is the current king of the animals on Gerong Island. After being defeated by Whisper O. Dare, he became an officer of the Animalia Pirates. Appearance Wake has the appearance of a normal Komodo dragon, except much larger. He's as tall as the trees, much taller than Whisper O. Dare in his hybrid form, and so long that Dare couldn't see the end of his tail when first encountering him. Other than his size, the only notable differences are the various ridges covering his back and head, making him appear more draconic, and his black=stained teeth, from a consistent usage of powerful Haki. Personality Wake only respects the strong, deeming the usage of Devil Fruit powers to attempt to control him to be silly tricks. He enjoys boasting about his own strength to opponents before fighting them, although this can sometimes leave him open to be attacked. When defeated, his personality takes a completely different turn. He becomes much more docile and affectionate, being compared to that of a puppy, and bares an immense amount of loyalty towards whoever defeated him. Relationships Whisper O. Dare Wake was initially incredibly hostile towards Dare, as he is with all humans and humanoids. However, after defeating him, he became incredibly affectionate towards him, possessing an immense amount of loyalty to him. Powers and Abilities Wake possesses a great deal of power and influence amongst the animals of Gerong Island, being known as the King of the Forest. His mere presence instills fear onto the other animals. He is considered the animal counterpart to the Gerongian chief. It is said that if one of them were to disappear, chaos would reign on the island. Physical Abilities Considering Wake's size, he is likely very powerful physically, possessing the standard strength of a Komodo dragon but multiplied hundreds of times over. Despite his size, he does not appear to move any slower, able to attack Dare fast enough that he couldn't dodge, although he was able to block. He describes his scales as being sturdier than steel, proven when he easily withstood Haki-enhanced bullets fired by Jacquotte using his own. Other than this, he would likely have the other physical characteristics of a Komodo dragon, including venomous saliva which acts as an anticoagulant. Haki As with all animals on Gerong Island, Wake is capable of using Haki. Wake's power is known to be so powerful and malicious that it was able to shake off the power of the Hiso Hiso no Mi. Busoshoku Haki Wake is a proficient and powerful user of Busoshoku Haki, using it so much that his teeth eventually became died black. A Haki enhanced head butt from him was strong enough to overpower a Busoshoku Haki specialist as powerful as Dare and send him flying. His Haki's density is also great enough to allow him to defend against Haki-enhanced bullets, even when aimed for weak points. History Island of the Strongest Animals Wake makes his debut when faced against Whisper O. Dare and Cormac G. Jacquotte. He sees them as morsels to eat and immediately charges. However, Jacquotte manages to stop him in his tracks. Surprised, but not amused, Wake manages to shake off the power of the Hiso Hiso no Mi and states to her that he only respects power before engaging them in battle. Dare manages to strike him in the face using one of his Beast Mimicry techniques, but Wake immediately retaliated and sent him flying away. Jacquotte attempted to fire Haki-enhanced bullets towards him, but he easily shrugged them off using his own Haki. Before he could eat Jacquotte, Dare returned to the battle and struck him in the face, shattering some of his scales. This angered Wake, causing him to once again charge. However, he was later defeated. Major Battles * Wake vs. Whisper O. Dare and Cormac G. Jacquotte Trivia * In Indonesian Mythology, Wake was the name of father of the Dragon Princess; the person that gave birth to the first Komodo dragon. * Wake’s birthday, October 11th, is the release date of the 2013 film, Dragon Day. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Animals Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kings Category:Pirates Category:Animalia Pirates